


Everybody is Okay

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean opens up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Lives, Mary left, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Set in Season 12 sometime after The Foundry. Sam and Dean cope with their mother being gone. Sam is more forgiving so Mary opens up to him, leading him to push Dean to answer a very personal question.





	

Sam ducked away to answer his vibrating phone. Dean was preoccupied with making dinner, his only healthy coping mechanism. He was trying to duplicate some awesome pub burgers they’d had on the road and that he thought Cas might like when he got home from his little buddy cop adventure with Crowley.

 

“Hey, Mom. How are you?”

 

_ “I’m...I’m good. Safe. I’ve been taking computer classes at this library. There’s a volunteer that teaches it. How are you? Is Dean okay?” _

 

“He’s...he’s starting to get it. And he’s been talking to Cas about stuff. I think he’s gonna be okay. He just needs some time too.”

 

_ “Sam, I’m sorry. I’m not doing this to hurt you, I hope you know that. It was too much for all of us and I need to figure out who I am. I’m a widow. My boys are grown men who know more about hunting than I do. You can’t put your lives on hold to...to  _ raise _ me like a little sister.” _

 

“No, I do. I do get it. There’s been times Dean and I needed to walk away from each other for a little while. We just miss you and want you to come back home.”

 

_ “I will, Sam. I can’t tell you when but I will.” _

 

“Okay. You know you can call any time.” Sam thought he heard his mother sniffle on her end of the call. Doing this was hard on her. “Mom?”

 

_ “Yeah? Um...you said your brother was talking to Cas?” _

 

“They talk in the morning and then again at night. I don’t think he knows I’ve noticed but as long as he’s not trying to keep it all in...I’m happy he has someone.”

 

_ “Can I ask you something?” _

 

“Sure. Anything.”

 

_ “Is Dean...is Dean gay?” _

 

Sam nearly dropped the phone. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. Dean hadn’t ever come out or anything but he’d long suspected his brother wasn’t entirely straight. “That’s really something you should ask him.”

 

_ “It’s just...he and Castiel are so close and the way they look at each other...I thought they were  _ together.”

 

“If they aren’t then they should be,” Sam said in one breath before he realized it was out loud. “Sorry. I see it too but they are either really good at hiding it or are too stupid to make a move. I don’t know about other guys but I think they’re in love with each other.”

 

_ “Oh. I mean...it’s okay. I don’t want him to think he has to hide that from me. There’s nothing about you boys that could ever keep me from loving you.” _

 

“Love you too, Mom.” Sam’s voice cracked. 

 

_ “I have to go. I’ll call you again soon.” _

 

“Okay. Be safe.” Sam heard the click of the disconnect. He scrubbed his face with his hands and took a few deep breaths before heading back to the kitchen. “Smells good, Dean.”

 

Dean poured a little beer over the sizzling burgers. “Almost done, Sammy.” He flipped them over and buttered the brioche buns for toasting. “Cas should be here any minute.”

 

“Good. Did he say if he was staying long?” Sam starting setting the table for three.

 

“At least a few days. Get this...he’s been irritating the hell out of Crowley. He thinks it’s funny. So proud.” He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. His whole face lit up talking about Cas. 

 

“And you were jealous.”

 

Dean scrunched his face. “No. Jealous of Crowley? No.” He plated the burgers and turned his attention to the buns.

 

“Dean, I heard it in your voice. You didn’t like him teaming up with Crowley instead of you.”

 

“Of course I didn’t like it! Crowley’s a backstabbing douche.”

 

Sam just shook his head. He had a decision to make and he probably had very few minutes to do it in. Cas could come through the door at any minute. “Mom called me.”

 

Dean stiffened. He hadn’t told his brother about their text exchange. “She okay?”

 

“She’s fine. She asked me something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Dean she asked me if you’re gay.”

 

“Fuck!” Dean burned himself and dropped his spatula on the floor. He picked it up and rinsed it and the reddening spot on his hand in the sink. “Did you tell her I’m out blowing guys under the overpass for beer money?” He tried to play it off with sarcasm.

 

Sam went to the first aid kit in the pantry for the burn cream and a roll of gauze. Dean reluctantly let his brother patch him up. “She asked if you and Cas are together and said if you were she was fine with it. She didn’t want you to hide it. And I feel the same way.”

 

Dean pulled his hand back and stalked across the kitchen for a fresh beer from the fridge. He kept his back to his brother, his shoulders rising and falling with his now rapid breath. He gulped the cold, amber liquid down and slammed the bottle on the counter. “Jesus, Sammy. You and mom are discussing my love life behind my back? Whatever is or isn’t going on between me and Cas is our business.”

 

Sam put his hands up and backed away in defense. “Fine. Whatever. Trying to be supportive, here.”

 

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself a little before saying anything else to his brother. “I get it. Okay? If it was you and you had somebody and it was a guy I would support you. I’d tease the shit out of you for awhile like I’d do with anybody you were dating.”

 

Sam pulled back a chair and sat down. “Then why can’t you tell me? I just want you to be happy and I think Cas is the person to give you that. He’s a hunter. He’s an angel. You’d never have to worry about protecting him and he knows the life.”

 

Dean slid out the opposite chair and joined him at the table. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know what this is between me and Cas. He’s my best friend and I love him and I freak out picturing a life without him in it.” He buried his face in his hands. “I just don’t know.”

 

Sam softened his tone as he reached out to touch Dean’s arm. “Talk to him. Figure this out. Don’t throw away the chance. We don’t get many of them.”

 

Dean nodded silently. He just sat there with Sam, wordless. He jumped at the sound of the heavy iron door shutting and mentally counted the steps of Cas nearing them. He felt the heat of the angel’s body behind him as a pink box slid beside him on the table.

 

“I brought pie,” Cas announced. He took off his trenchcoat and draped it over the back of a third chair. He sensed the tension in the air. “What’s wrong? Have you heard from Mary?” He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Sam was the one to speak up. “She’s fine, Cas.” He stood up. “I’m going to give you guys a minute.”

 

Cas furrowed his brow. He watched Sam walk away then focused on Dean. “What’s going on, Dean?” He steeled himself for bad news. If it wasn’t Mary...it was probably him. They didn’t trust him for working with Crowley again and he would be asked to keep his distance for awhile. He became even more confused when he felt Dean’s hand cover his.

 

“I need to ask you something...something important. And there's no wrong answer.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut just as he squeezed Cas’ hand. “Are you attracted to men? At all?”

 

Cas’ eyes widened at the question. He'd never been asked that. He was attracted to  _ people,  _ souls. Their genitalia was secondary to him. He  _ did  _ appreciate the nude male form as much or  better than the female form. Dean was rather attractive to him. “Yes,” he finally answered. “Although I don't see how that is of great import.”

 

Dean released the breath he’d been holding. “Well it was going to determine my next question. Do you think you could ever fall in love with a guy?”

 

A warm sensation swept over Cas, followed by a the chill of panic. He'd been fond of Dean for a long time but it was only when he became fully aware of his human emotions that he contemplated the ideas of love and lust. 

“I believe I may already have.”

 

Dean was almost positive his heart stopped for a beat or two. The hard lump in his throat cut off his speech. He felt light-headed as the adrenaline surged through him. He thought if he opened his mouth a million butterflies would come spilling out. He stood up fast enough to knock down the chair he’d been sitting in. 

 

Cas took a step back and in an instant Dean was standing nearly nose to nose with him. He swallowed hard and nervously wet his lips with his tongue. He looked into Dean's jade eyes and felt so much longing coming from him. “Dean?” He struggled to say.

 

“I think I’m in love with you, Cas.” Dean said in a hoarse whisper. He searched the pools of deep blue before him for any indication that those feelings were reciprocated. The silence rang in his ears as he waited for a response.

 

Before another word was said, Cas slipped one hand around Dean, low on his back, and another around his neck. He brought their lips together and after Dean relaxed into it, he showed him what he learned from the pizza man. He swept his tongue across Dean's and held him close. Dean's eyes fluttered open when he broke away.

 

Dean swooned on his feet but Castiel kept him from collapsing under weak knees. “I’m attracted to  _ you _ , Dean. You are the man I fell for in more ways than one.”

 

Relief washed over Dean like purifying rain. “Does that mean you're willing to take a chance on me?”

 

Cas captured his lips again but in a chaste and tender kiss. “Of course, Dean. I have been yours for the asking for a long time.” 

 

Dean threw his arms around Cas and hugged him tight. He didn't know what was coming next. It was frightening and exhilarating. He clung to the man until he heard Sam clearing his throat.

 

“You good or do you need a little more space? I’ll grab my burgers and eat in my room if-”

 

“That won't be necessary, Sam. Dean prepared us a meal he intended for us to share as a family.” Cas smiled at him. He kept his hand at Dean’s back and guided him back to the table. Dean righted the chair he’d knocked down and Sam grabbed three cold beers from the fridge. 

 

***

 

After the dishes were done and the kitchen restored to the pristine condition Dean kept it in, Cas and Sam chatted about Crowley and the leads on Lucifer they’d followed. Dean slipped quietly away and pulled out his phone.

 

**_Dean:_ ** _ Thanks for checking in. Sammy told me you called. Just wanted to tell you how much your support means to me.  _

 

Dean's thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button. He pressed it then started another message.

 

**_Dean:_ ** _ Is it okay for Cas to call you Mom too? Since he's kind of my boyfriend. _

 

This time he saw the three little dots under his message.

 

**_Mom:_ ** _ I think I’d like that. I’m happy for you. I love you. _

 

**_Dean:_ ** _ Love you too. Call soon. _

 

**_Mom:_ ** _ (: _

  
Dean grinned at his phone. He went back to join Sam and Cas, taking the seat next to the angel and scooting it closer. He reached over under the table and took Cas’ hand. Sam raised an eyebrow but it was joined by a knowing smirk. Dean just shrugged and turned his full attention to Cas’ story. They were going to be okay.


End file.
